1794 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Robert Treat Paine founds the Federal Orrery, a semiweekly Federalist journal in Boston, Massachusetts. It features contributions from Joseph Dennie and Sarah Wentworth Morton, and includes poetry, satire and criticism.Burt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books Works published in English 's frontispiece for Songs of Innocence and of Experience]] United Kingdom * William Blake: ** Europe, A Prophecy, illuminated book with 17 relief-etched plates; 12 copies knownCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** The First Book of Urizen, illuminated book ** Songs of Innocence and of Experience: Shewing the two contrary states of the human soul; (Songs of Innocence first published separately 1789.), It is thought that Songs of Experience was always published along with Songs of Innocence. '' ''Songs of Experience' consists of 28 poems, 14 of them paired with poems of the same title in Songs of Innocence. * Samuel Taylor Coleridge: ** To a Young Ass, published in the Morning Chronicle, December 9 ** Sonnets on Eminent Characters, also known as Sonnets on Eminent Contemporaries, a series of 11 sonnets published in the Morning Chronicle from December 1 of this year to January 29, 1795; these eight were published this year: *** To the Hon Mr Erskine (Thomas Erskine); published December 1 *** To Burke (Edmund Burke); December 9 *** To Priestley (Joseph Priestley; published December 11 *** To Fayette (Marquis de Lafayette); December 15 *** To Kosciusko (Tadeusz Kościuszko); December 16 *** To Pitt (William Pitt the Younger); December 23 *** To Bowles (William Lisle Bowles); December 26 *** To Mrs Siddons (Sarah Siddons); December 29 * Erasmus Darwin, The Golden Age * Thomas Gisborne, Walks in a Forrest * Richard Payne Knight, The Landscape * Joseph Ritson, Scottish Song, anthology United States * William Bradford, A Descriptive and Historical Account of new England in Verse, posthumous, written 1650Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Timothy Dwight, Greenfield Hill: A Poem in Seven Parts, an imitation of John Denham's Cooper's Hill; contrasts wholesome American village life to depraved Europe, and mentions historical events; written after Dwight became a minister in Greenfield, Connecticut; United States * Philip Freneau, The Village Merchant * Francis Hopkinson, Ode from Ossian's Poems Other * Thomas Russell, "The Negro's Complaint", anti-slavery poem, published November 5; IrelandWeb page titled "1798 / Ireland / Chronology" at Irish Online website, retrieved June 30, 2009. Archived 2009-07-20. Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Maria Gowen Brooks, (died 1845, year of death uncertain), American poetWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * William Cullen Bryant (died 1878), American romantic poet, journalist, and long-time editor of the New York Evening Post * Carlos Wilcox (died 1827), American poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 8 – Justus Möser (born 1720), German jurist, social theorist * Gottfried August Bürger, German poet (born 1748) * Susanna Blamire (born 1747), poet and writer of Scottish songs * André Chenier (born 1762), French poet executed two days before the fall of Robespierre. A free spirit who spoke his mind, had pronounced sympathies with the aristocracy but adhered to no particular group, Chenier had attacked the Jacobins in the Journal de Paris, then became quiet and lived outside Paris during The Terror. He was arrested and held in Saint-Lazarre prison before his execution.France, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 160, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8 * Alison Cockburn (born 1713), Scots poet (née Rutherford) See also *Poetry *18th century in poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry